


What Kind of Relationship?

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time writing Smut, I use naughty words, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shall we date? Obey Me, Smut, not sure how to tag, spoiler alert for SSR card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: Mammon doesn’t want to be your stupid butler, especially for a stupid school project. And he’s brought you to his room to explain why. His explanation is quite convincing... SEMI-SPOILERS: Based on the butler event from early January, drawing inspiration and some material from Mammon’s SSR butler card. Consider it a… much expanded scene.
Relationships: MC/Mammon, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/MC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 336





	What Kind of Relationship?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written smut before in my life. All y’alls smokin’ hot smut inspired me to give it a whirl, but this first go is pretty tame, haha. Planning to write a scenario for MC's 'first time' with each demon brothers, just for fun. If you like, I will share them here. Ty for reading! :)

“Butler and Master… that’s not the kinda relationship…”

Mammon’s voice trails off. Standing in the middle of his room in his perfectly tailored butler uniform, he is beautiful, though he seems completely unaware of the fact at the moment. Up until now, the whole butler-master thing had been fairly casual and even fun, a few small setbacks aside. On the whole, the demon brothers had accepted the challenge and committed to their roles. Sure, they each did so in their own quirky way, but they had seemed genuinely interested – for one reason or another – in playing the part well. All except Mammon, that is. In a brief explosion of angst and characteristic whiny-ness, Mammon had decided that he could not, would not, be your butler. When pressed by the others, he had grabbed your hand and dragged you into his room for a moment alone to explain his behavior. At least, you had been hoping an explanation was coming.  
Now, Mammon’s flustered, barely able to get out a full sentence, but you suspect the red creeping up his cheeks is not only from frustration over the degradation of his new subservient position. You suspect, as you have for a while, that there is a different reason for his hesitation to fulfill his assigned butler duties. But even here, in the privacy of his own room, he seems unable to express his feelings for you. His telltale blush, the anxious energy in his eyes, and the small beads of shimmering sweat on his slightly furrowed brow, however, have you convinced; his feelings for you are of a very intimate nature.

“Wh-what I mean is…” He stammers out a few words then goes quiet. You lean forward slightly in your seat on his couch, looking up at his worried face, and prompt him to continue with a question, “What… kind of relationship would you like us to have, Mammon?”

He looks down, refusing to meet the inquiring look in your eyes. “What I’m tryin’ to say is...” There’s annoyance in his voice, but it isn’t directed at you. He is pacing now, taking jaunty, nervous steps back and forth in front of the couch on which you’re seated. You wait patiently and watch the perspiration gleam beneath his white hair. Funny, you think, that a demon so flagrantly outspoken, mischievous, and downright childish at times could feel the pressures of such intense emotions. He carries the tension of his unspoken feelings in his tight shoulders and quick strides as he struts nervously. 

Finally, he raises his arms exasperatedly and seems to settle on what he needs to say. Still pacing, glancing covertly up at you as he struggles to make his confession, he continues. “Listen up, you’re you, and I'm me. Even if I call you Master. But, seein’ your face all happy like that … “ He gestures in your general direction, and you become aware of the small smile curving the corners of your mouth. You bite your lip, worried he might misinterpret your happiness at his attempt to express his affection as some form of mockery.

“Seeing you so happy… Well, it’s not so bad.” Mammon’s voice drops in volume, and he stops directly in front of you, unintentionally a little too close for a butler who is supposed to be serving his master. You’re forced to raise your chin to look up at his earnest face, now burning not with embarrassment, but with a soft, honest glow. “Good, even,” he almost whispers. “Kinda makes me wish I could see your face whenever I wanted…” He slowly lowers himself to your level, not on the couch beside you, but with one knee bent on the floor in front of you. Even at this level, he’s slightly taller than you are while seated. He’s the perfect picture of servitude, right down to the way he looks bashfully up from under his thick white eyelashes to seek your approval. 

“Mammon,” Your own voice is equally soft, and you reach out with a gentle hand to touch his warm cheek. “Kiss me.”

Mammon freezes, blue eyes wide and focused intently on your face. Maybe it was the unexpected tenderness of your touch, maybe it was the forwardness of your command – yes, command – or maybe it was the shock of getting what he had wanted all along that made him pause. And in that moment, he didn’t care about being a butler. He didn’t care about what the others thought. Knowing that serving you would make you happy, he determined to do so to his best abilities. Anything to keep a smile on your beautiful face. “Y-yes, Master,” he stammers, leaning forward towards you. 

You feel the tickle of his hair and close your eyes, but the kiss doesn’t come. You open them again to see his flushed face a mere inch away from your own. You could swear you can hear his heart beating loud and fast, but it’s only the sound of your own pulse that quickened the moment he came down to your level. “Only,” he begins, “I can’t promise that I’ll be the most respectful butler afterwards, understand?” His breath warms your cheek and you bask for a fraction of a second in his masculine scent, so familiar but for some reason more intoxicating than you remember…You crash your lips into his soft mouth and feel his arms wrap around you, drawing you close, deep into his embrace. After a breathless moment, you pull back to look into his eyes. “Good,” you manage to say with a voice slightly shaking in anticipation.

Mammon doesn’t let you get another word out, suddenly rising and looming over you on the couch, bent over to kiss you continually as he changes position. In a surprisingly smooth motion, he removes your cardigan without looking up. His fingers on the bare skin of your arms as he removes the garment cause you to let out a quiet moan at the suddenness of the touch. With fewer layers of clothing, you become keenly aware of your breasts tightly restrained within your button-up RAD uniform shirt as you breathe heavily between kisses. His lips are urgent and greedy, and you allow yourself to fall back into the overstuffed pillows until you are laid out beneath him. 

Mammon doesn’t slow, following you down onto the couch until he is practically laying on top of you, his tongue tracing yours, tasting the inside of your mouth without coming up for air. You can feel the cold metal of his medallion touching the bare flesh of your shoulder, and you reach up to remove his butler’s jacket. He obliges, allowing you to clumsily remove the suitcoat as he turns his hot kisses to the crook of your neck. “MC…” He growls softly as you push him away from you in order to remove his shirt, revealing his perfect abs and sharp shoulders. “Master, you mean?” You smile coyly, gasping when he grips your skirt-clad thigh tightly in response, growling. Running your fingers up and down his chest and stomach, you elicit a low moan from the demon, who trembles slightly at your touch. He leans back and closes his eyes to enjoy your fingertips on his bare chest. No wonder he can model, you think, the trim perfection of his body further interrupting your uneven breaths. 

Taking in the sight of him, you notice that he is incredibly aroused, his erection straining the fabric of his pants. His eyes are clouded with desire as he looks down at you. “Alright then, Master…” he teases from his position above you. “What would ya have me do next?” He lowers himself back over you, the lewd pressure of his hardness drawing an involuntary gasp from your lips. You squirm as he grinds into you. You know exactly what you want him to do next.

You take his hand that is on the couch behind your head and push it downwards, past the waistband of your skirt, to the hem, hiking it up a few inches as you do so. Mammon takes the hint and places his hand underneath your skirt, gently stroking your thighs above your over-the-knee stockings. Tracing your soft skin with his fingers, he resumes kissing you. His kisses are soft and slow, echoing the gentle progress of his touch on your warm thighs. He begins inching his palm towards your already soaked panties, making you flush. You feel his touch intensely as he inches towards your slick center, and your head is dizzy with anticipation. Your gasp breaks his kisses as he runs one finger along your panties. You open your eyes to meet his lustful gaze. Looking directly into your eyes, he maneuvers around your panties and deftly slides a couple fingers inside your warm slit, making you moan loudly. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet…” His voice is thick as he slowly pulls his fingers in and out of you, watching your eyes close in pleasure. You can only whimper in response as his rhythmic thrusts quicken and as he almost roughly fingers you beneath your panties, now and then switching it up with quick circular motions on your clit. His hand stretches your panties almost to the breaking point, and you wish he’d take them off so he could get full range of motion. You grab fistfuls of his hair and force him to meet your pleading eyes. As it is, you think any more force would drive you over the edge, but you don’t want this to be over yet. 

“Mammon,” you manage in a breathless voice. He pauses and looks at you questioningly. “I want more.” Your voice is shaky but determined. He smirks and you see a shadow of the Mammon you know, always a show-off, and know that, despite his true feelings, having you desire him is flattering his ego none-the-less. “Tell me what you really want, darlin’…” Your grip on his hair tightens as you answer: “I want you to fuck me.”

It takes only moments for you both to disrobe the rest of the way, your collective clothes gathered in a heap on the floor. Mammon blushes furiously at the sight of your round breasts cupped delicately in a pale bra, greed glinting in his bright blue eyes. “Fuck…” he sighs, reaching out to touch your hard nipples as you slip out of the undergarment. “Mammon,” you order, “Focus.” He licks his lips and nods, “Yeah, okay…” He removes his own undergarment, freeing his hard cock, which bounces at attention as he takes in your nudity.

He picks you up in one swift motion, cradling you in his arms and carrying you across the room to his unmade bed. Setting you down a little roughly in the center of his expensive silk sheets, Mammon positions his handsome body over yours, leaning in to meet your mouth with his. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down onto you as your tongues dance together. The touch of his stiffness on your bare abdomen makes you groan, and you feel his hard cock twitch against you in response, a sticky wetness dripping onto your navel. You rub your bare thighs together and feel yourself slippery with longing. Your heart beats erratically as you anticipate the culmination of your own feelings for Mammon in what is about to happen next. What you thought he would never admit to wanting – not with a human. 

Mammon leans back and positions his length at your entrance. His erection meets your soft wetness, and you shiver in pleasure as he pushes his tip against your opening, using his hands to gently spread your legs. He looks at your flushed face as you squirm, too desperate to be embarrassed about him seeing your most intimate parts. He looks into your eyes with red hot desire, and you know he wants this just as badly as you do. Mammon plunges into you, his cock stretching your walls tightly. You both groan as he penetrates you deeply to your core. 

You rock your hips into him as he thrusts into you, his mouth meeting your own from time to time, just long enough for you to bite his lip. You can feel the heat in your cheeks as you lose sight of the room, of the silky sheets, of everything but the feeling of his hard cock inside you, over and over. 

He pushes deeper, spreading your legs wider, thrusts faster; the demon of Greed wants all of you. There’s no time to be gentle, to draw this out. There’s only this moment, with his length buried in you, his hips thrusting him deeper, his tongue on your tongue, and your hands in his hair. Your noises drive him to the edge, as he desperately and almost roughly sucks on your nipples. 

You feel your climax building, a white-hot wave of pleasure about to crash down on the both of you. Mammon, your Mammon, is filling you up, bringing you to the brink. You breathlessly scream his name as you tighten around him, your orgasm exploding around his cock and bringing him to his own peak. You see stars as he calls out your name. You both ride the waves of your ecstasy, his hot cum spilling inside you, for what seems like minutes. 

As you both come back down, you begin to notice your surroundings and note the sweaty dampness of the sheets. You become aware of your own nakedness and blush slightly at the lewdness of your own desires so thoroughly fulfilled. The sound of both of your heavy breathing is startling loud in the silence that follows your shared pleasure. Mammon kisses you before moving to your side to hold you in his arms, his legs tangled with yours. His warmth comforts you, and the small, sweet kisses he leaves on your back tickle sweetly. “Mammon…” You say his name softly, both alarmed and relieved at how hopelessly crazy you are about this demon. He’s never been the most open or thoughtful, even though you know he’s cared deeply about you for some time. “Mmm?” He gives you a light squeeze. He’s closed his eyes, but he’s still listening. Unable to express your question, unsure if all of this meant that things would change, you decide not to say anything after all. “Nothing,” you say, closing your own eyes and enjoying the closeness. Mammon shifts his weight, cradling you closer to his body. “Well, since ya asked,” he mumbles into your neck, “This is the kind of relationship I want… Master.” You giggle and close your own eyes, enjoying the quiet that envelops the two of you. His quiet snores follow moments later. You smile before drifting off.


End file.
